The New Hot Girl
by J.Ryan
Summary: What happens when Marissa's cousin Sadie comes to Newport.Will she start messing things up with the guys. This is before the season finale and rght around when Julie and Luke start having sex. R rated for sex and drugs
1. Sadie

****

The Hot New Girl

We see a girl that sort of looks like Marissa but hotter get off a train. She calls for a taxi, She grabs the taxi and goes where Jimmy used to live. She knocks on the door. Julie Cooper opens the door with Luke standing behind her in a towel.

Sadie: Hey Aunt Julie, Luke have you seen my Uncle Jimmy

Julie: Sadie Jimmy doesn't live here anymore

Sadie: He doesn't?

Julie: No I'll go get the address for you, Luke you remember Sadie don't you? Why don't you two talk.

Julie walks off and Luke comes on to the deck where Sadie is.

Sadie: Aren't ya dating Marissa?

Luke: No we broke up

Sadie: Wow a lot has changed since I was here last

Luke: Yeah it has

Luke leans close to Sadie and is about to kiss her when Sadie jerks away

Luke: Sadie what's wrong with you, you would have let me kiss you any day

Sadie: Yeah I would've but I'm still trying to figure out everything

Luke: Oh okay, anyway you smell very nice, what do you use?

Sadie: Independence for Women

Luke: You still by cheap clothes and cheap makeup and things

Julie comes back with directions and hands them to Sadie

Sadie: Thanks I'll catch you guys on the flip side

Luke: Call me if you need something

Sadie: Kay

Sadie walks away from Julie's house and tries to read the directions

__

How did y'all like it please review it! More to come soon!


	2. Meeting Ryan

We see Ryan come out from the Cohen's house. He goes to grab his bike when he sees Sadie. He runs up to her

Ryan: Hey Marissa

Sadie: Honey I'm not Marissa, I'm Sadie her cousin

Ryan: Well from a distance you looked like her

Sadie: Well differences between us I have shorter hair with blonde steaks I have a nose stud, shorter, have a tattoo on my lower back, sexier, and wilder

Ryan: Okay

Sadie: Hey do you know how to get here

Ryan looks at the directions that Julie gave Sadie. He also gets a whiff of her perfume

Ryan: You smell good

Sadie: Thanks and what's your name

Ryan: Ryan Atwood

Sadie: You're new around here too aren't you

Ryan: Yeah and how did you know that

Sadie: Marissa

Ryan: Oh

Sadie: So do ya know how do get here or what

Ryan: Yes take a taxi to Palm street and the third house on the right is Jimmy and Marissa's apartment

Sadie: Hey thanks

Ryan: So what are you doing here anyway?

Sadie: Oh my parents started fighting and whenever they start my bro Andy sends my here

Ryan: What does he do?

Sadie: Andy, he's in jail. My mom and stepfather threw him over the edge and he doesn't want me to end up like him

Ryan: Wow

Sadie: I better go

Ryan: Here let me give you my number, in case you need something

Sadie: Okay

Ryan writes the Cohen number on the piece of paper. Sadie takes out her cell phone and calls for a taxi. Few minutes later the taxi comes. Sadie picks up her suitcases and kisses Ryan on the cheek and waves goodbye


	3. Sadie's past

We see Sadie knock on Jimmy's door. Marissa answers

Marissa: Sadie what are you doing here

Sadie: Family trouble

Marissa: Again? What's the scar on your face from?

Sadie: My boyfriend

Marissa: Sadie I told you to stop seeing him!

Sadie: Sorry, its not like you live my life!

Marissa: Well its not like your parents are divorced

Sadie: No you're right my dad is dead!

Marissa: I'm sorry Sadie

Sadie: That's okay but I still hate Newport

Marissa: Are you telling me you rather live in the fuckin city of LA

Sadie: Yeah

Marissa: Well come in

Sadie follows Marissa to where Summer is watching t.v. She doesn't notice Sadie.

Summer: Coop who is it?

Marissa: This is my cousin Sadie

Summer: She looks a lot like you

Sadie: Yeah I know I've done everything not to look like her

Marissa: Sadie you can put your stuff in my room and you'll have to sleep on the couch

Sadie: That's cool I don't care where I sleep

Sadie goes up to Marissa's room. There's just Marissa and Summer in the living room

Summer: What's wrong with you're cuz

Marissa: Family life

Summer: How bad is it

Marissa: Her dad was drunk one night and got killed in the car accident. Mother drug addict married her abusive toward her children drug addict boyfriend. Her brother Andy was put in jail. Got herself in an abusive relationship with her boyfriend. Used to cut her self. Gets drunk often. That's about it

Summer: Wow, why is she down here

Marissa: When ever her mom and stepfather start fighting her brother Andy has one of his friends get her from LA to Newport to live with her legal watcher Jimmy

Summer: No reason she's a bitch

Marissa: I know but she is hot and can get what she wants

Summer: That's tough

Marissa: I know, she's been up there for a while

Summer: She most likely fell asleep

Marissa: Yeah she looked pretty tired

We go up to Marissa's room and find Sadie rummaging through her stuff

Sadie: Shit where is it ah ha!

Sadie pulls out a little bottle of tequila and a razor she drinks it and cuts into her skin she draws a straight line of blood


	4. Sadie's Night out

****

We see Sadie a few hours later. It's around midnight. She wakes up. She sees she is still in Marissa's bed. She runs down the stairs and notices Marissa is sleeping on the couch. She grabs Marissa's car keys. She takes a pen and piece of paper and writes Dear Mar I took ya car. It was an emergency. From your cuz. She carefully goes out of the door gets in Marissa's car and starts driving. She then takes out her cell phone and dials a number.

Sadie: Hey Luke

Luke: What is it Sadie?

Sadie: I need something

Luke: What?

Sadie: Beer or any kind of alcohol

Luke: Okay where do you want to meet

Sadie: Somewhere where we can't be caught

Luke: Okay lets meet at the outskirts beach, it's deserted at this time of night and there's not a house around for miles

Sadie: Okay I'll meet you there

Twenty minutes later Sadie drives on to the beach and finds Luke's car. She parks and gets out and goes into the trunk of Luke's truck where he is. Sadie and Luke both take off they're shoes.

Luke: Hey babe I was waiting for you

Sadie: Damn it's been a long day

Luke: Well I'm here to soothe your pain

Sadie takes a beer opens it drinks some puts tequila in hers and puts some in Luke's. Sadie and Luke finish their beers.

Sadie: Well I was hoping you'd say that

Sadie takes off her tank top and gets close to Luke. Luke responds and takes off his shirt. Sadie and Luke start to make out and then Luke undoes her bra letting it drop. Then Sadie undoes Luke's jeans and takes them off. Luke does the same with Sadie's shorts. Then Luke grabs two blankets lays one down and puts the other to side. Then Luke takes off Sadie's thong and Sadie takes off Luke's boxers. Luke then places the other blanket on top of them and we hear them moaning and see them making out. They fall a sleep. The sun begins to rise. They wake up on top of each other.

Sadie: Shit I've got to go Marissa's gonna flip

Luke: Yeah and the suns rising

Sadie: Shit, shit

Luke and Sadie get dressed

Sadie: This was my best night since I've ever came here thanks for soothing my pain

Luke: Really? That's good Well remember call me if you need something

Sadie: Oh I will bye sweet heart

Luke: Bye babe

Sadie and Luke kiss. Then they get out of the trunk and go into they're separate cars and start driving away.


	5. Sadie and Marissa

We see Sadie driving. She finally arrives at Marissa's apartment. She opens the door and finds that Marissa is waiting for her.

Marissa: Where have you been?

Sadie: Out, I left you a note

Marissa: Yeah I read the note, So what was the emergency

Sadie: Well I needed to get away because I felt like I couldn't breathe so I went on an adventure

Marissa: So you took my car and had me worry while you went off on a stupid adventure, Sadie you are so fucked in your head

Sadie: And you're not! Marissa I knew you tried to kill yourself in Mexico

Marissa: At least I'm not like you!

Sadie: What the fuck is that suppose to mean!

Marissa: Well you know

Sadie: No I don't! But I bet you think I'm screwed up like everybody else

Marissa: I don't have time for this! See ya later I've got to get to school!

Sadie: And I have to get to work!

Marissa: How

Sadie: I'll call someone

Marissa: Bye

Sadie: Bye!


	6. The Car ride

Marissa leaves for school. Sadie takes out her cell phone and dials a number.

Sadie: Luke I need a ride

Luke: To where

Sadie: Where do ya think…LA

Luke: Okay I'm coming

Sadie: Okay see you in a few

Sadie hangs up the phone a few minutes later Sadie hears a car honk. She grabs her purse and runs outside and jumps into Luke's truck. Luke pulls away.

Luke: So why do you need to go to LA?

Sadie: I need to get my car

Luke: You have a car?

Sadie: Yeah it's nothing special, Can we listen to the radio?

Luke: Yeah sure

Luke turns on the radio. My Heart Will Go On by Celine Dion starts to play Sadie sings along with it. Her voice is wonderful. The song ends. Luke turns the radio down. Luke is driving on the highway.

Luke: Damn you just serenaded me with that voice

Sadie: Thanks, that's how I got money in LA

Luke: You should really look into a singing career

Sadie: Really

Luke: Yeah

Luke keeps driving into LA. Sadie directs him to a broken down neighborhood. Luke stops at an apartment complex that's really broken down. Sadie and Luke get out of the car. Sadie shows him her hot red mustang.

Sadie: It's not new but, it looks cool and it runs

Luke: Yeah its cool

Sadie: I'll follow ya back to Newport

Luke gets back in his car and starts it up and Sadie starts hers up to and follows Luke

__

Hope ya aren't getting angry with the constant Luke and Sadie. Don't worry next chapter is about Marissa


	7. Marissa's feelings

Now we are at Marissa's high school. She's walking with Summer

Marissa: She makes me so angry

Summer: Who?

Marissa: My cousin

Summer: Why?

Marissa: Because last night she took my car so she could ease her pain

Summer: Could you blame her, I mean if I was her feeling alone and lost, I would do the same thing

Marissa: You sound like everyone else

Summer: What do you mean Coop?

Marissa: Everyone says how lost and alone she is

Marissa and Summer sit at a table in their Social Studies class. Ryan sits next to Summer

Ryan: What's wrong with her

Summer: Her cousin Sadie

Ryan: Oh I remember her she was at Julie's house yesterday and I mistake her as Marissa

Marissa: They all say that too!

Ryan: Sorry

Marissa: No I should be sorry but, all any one talks about is little lonely lost party girl she is

Ryan: Maybe you should try to help her

Marissa: Yeah I've tried but I always set her off with like I have a worse life

Ryan: Try to do something she likes

Marissa: I don't even know what the hell she likes

Ryan: Think of something that you used to do when you were young

Marissa: I never really visited her after she turned six and her life fell apart faster than mine could ever

Ryan: What do you mean?

Marissa: Well at six her dad was driving home drunk and got in a car accident and died. Which sent her mom over the edge, she became a drug addict got married to her drug addict boyfriend, who is abusive towards Sadie and her older brother Andy. This turned Andy to steal stuff because their mom spent all the money on drugs. Then he started drinking. Then he finally wound up in jail. Then Sadie wound up drinking, smoking, and cutting herself and in an abusive relationship

That's what I mean

Summer: Well we can take her to Holly's party

Marissa: I guess so

Ryan: I don't think (interrupted by Summer)

Summer: I believe it's a wonderful idea

Marissa: I'll tell her when we go back to my house

The bell rings

Marissa: Let's go Coming Ryan

Ryan: Yeah sure

They go back to Marissa's house. Sadie's not there yet. They sit on the couch. A few minutes later Sadie comes in

Marissa: Hey Sadie where have you been

Sadie: At work, where else would I be

Marissa: So would you like to go to Holly's party with us

Sadie: Yeah sure

Marissa: Cool

__

How was that? Hope it keeps ya reading! 


	8. Shopping&things

****

Summer: Hey Sadie lets go up stairs and see what kind of clothes you have

Sadie: Okay

Summer and Sadie go into Sadie's room. Summer rummages through Sadie's suitcase.

Summer: Well you don't really have anything, Which means it's a chance to go shopping!

Sadie: I guess so

Summer: You like shopping?

Sadie: Of course who doesn't

Summer: Then let's go

Summer and Sadie go downstairs. See Ryan and Marissa making out.

Sadie: Hey Marissa get a room

Marissa: Sadie its my house and you destroyed our moment

Ryan: Marissa its okay

Sadie: Hey you're that guy that lives near Jimmy's old house

Ryan: Yes Ryan

Marissa: What did you need Summer?

Summer: Well since Sadie doesn't really have any clothes I thought it would make a great shopping trip

Marissa: I guess so

Summer: Great you wanna come Coop

Marissa: Nah me and Ryan well stay here

Summer: Okay

Sadie: Cool we'll take my mustang

Summer: You have a mustang

Sadie: Yeah

Summer: Lets go

Sadie: See ya

Marissa: Bye

Sadie and Summer leave. Leaving Marissa and Ryan

Ryan: Well Sadie seems nice

Marissa: Well Sadie can seem anything

Ryan: Well lets talk about us

Marissa: Yes that's a great idea

Ryan: I think we should have a date night

Marissa: Great idea but, not tonight

Ryan: I know how about tomorrow night at the Cohen house

Marissa: Sounds good

We go over to the mall and find Sadie and Summer shopping

Summer: Why do you hate Marissa so much

Sadie: I don't hate Marissa its just that

Summer: What

Sadie: She keeps on trying to make her life worse than mine when its not and it gets me so pissed off

Summer: My step monster is like that let it go

Sadie: I like you

Summer: That's wonderful but we should get back

Sadie: Yeah


	9. The party

We are at Holly's party. We see Sadie drinking. Ryan comes up behind her.

Ryan: Sadie how many have you had

Sadie: Drinks?

Ryan: Yeah

Sadie: About six

Ryan: You want me to drive you home

Sadie: No I'm going to drive home after this one, can you help me get up

Ryan: No you're going to wait here until I find Marissa

Sadie: Fuck that

Luke comes up behind Ryan and Sadie. He's obviously had a few beers but not as much as Sadie

Luke: Hey Ryan leave the chick alone

Ryan: You know her?

Luke: Yeah Marissa's hot cousin Sadie

Sadie: Great Luke could you help me up?

Luke: Sure babe

Sadie: Thanks, Ryan can you tell Marissa that I left with Luke

Ryan: Sure just be careful

Sadie: Don't worry

We watch as Luke walks out with his arm around Sadie and Sadie has her arm wrapped around Luke's waist. Sadie tosses Luke her keys and they drive off. Seth comes up behind Ryan and taps him on the shoulder.

Seth: So who was the chick?

Ryan: Marissa's cousin

Seth: She's kinda of hot

Ryan: Yeah in a scary way

Marissa: (comes running over) Hey Ryan, Seth you want to ditch this place?

Ryan: All right

Marissa: Awesome lets go, Hey have you seen my cuz?

Ryan: Yeah she told me to you she went with Luke

Marissa: That's only normal, they've been crushing on each other ever since Luke and me wee dating

Ryan: Really?

Marissa: Yeah I'll tell you more, Now lets go

Ryan: Okay, see you later Seth

Seth: You two have fun

Ryan: We will

Ryan and Marissa leave. We find them walking along the beach with ice cream.

Ryan: So tonight's been great

Marissa: Yeah but I better be getting home soon

Ryan: What's the rush?

Marissa: My cousin Sad (interrupted by Ryan)

Ryan: Forget about her

Ryan takes Marissa's face turns it towards him. Before you know it they start making out. Ten minutes later.

Marissa: That was great but I should be getting home

Ryan: Here I'll drive you

Marissa: That will be great

We go to Marissa's house. We see Sadie turn on a light in Marissa's room. She and Luke are underneath the covers naked. They were obviously having sex again.

Sadie: Luke you better get going

Luke: Yeah before Marissa gets home

Sadie: Good idea

Luke gets quickly dressed. And kisses Sadie on the cheek and Sadie gives him one back.

Luke: I'll talk to you later baby

Sadie: Okay call me on my cell phone

Luke: Okay see you babe

Sadie: Bye

Luke: Bye

Luke walks out of Sadie's room and house. After Luke leaves Sadie puts on her clothes she wore to the party. Few minutes later Marissa enters the house. Sadie quickly takes all the sheets off Marissa's bed and throws them in the dirty laundry. Just then Marissa comes up stairs.

Marissa: Sadie what are you doing with my sheets?

Sadie: They're dirty

Marissa: How do you know they're dirty

Sadie: Well I was cleaning up and they looked dirty

Marissa: Well the clean sheets are in the linen cabinet, which is in front of you

Sadie: I see

Sadie opens the linen cabinet and grabs some sheets. And redoes Marissa's bed.

Sadie: Well I'm going to take a shower

Marissa: Okay

Sadie grabs her shampoo and her pocketknife into the bathroom without Marissa knowing. She goes in to the bathroom and cuts lines in herself than jumps into the shower watching the blood drip.


	10. The wonderful & bad night

It's the next day at around five p.m. Marissa's running around getting ready for her date with Ryan. The phone rings. Sadie picks it up.

Sadie: Hello?

Ryan: Marissa it's Ryan

Sadie: No its Sadie I'll go get her

Ryan: Thanks

Sadie runs up the stairs and finds Marissa in her room.

Sadie: Marissa its Ryan

Marissa: Thanks Sadie

Sadie: You're welcome

Sadie goes back down stairs and almost falls down the stairs

Sadie: God damn it what is wrong with me I've felt shity all day

We go back to Marissa

Ryan: So you want me to pick you up

Marissa: In ten minutes

Ryan: Okay see you then

Marissa: Okay bye

Ryan: Bye

Marissa hangs up the phone and finishes her make up. Ten minutes later the doorbell rings. Marissa runs down to answer the door. She's wearing a black fringe skirt and a pink tank top. She opens the door.

Ryan: Hi Marissa

Marissa: Hey Ryan

Ryan: You look real pretty

Marissa: Thanks

Ryan: Ready to go?

Marissa: Yeah (shouts to Sadie) I'm going

Sadie: Okay

Marissa and Ryan leave. At the Cohen house. Ryan brings Marissa down to his pool house. It's very fancy and there's only candle light. Marissa's mouth drops open.

Marissa: It looks beautiful Ryan

Ryan: Let's go in

Marissa: All right

Ryan holds Marissa's hand and leads her to the table set for two. Ryan pulls out a chair for Marissa. Marissa sits down. Ryan pushes her in.

Marissa: So what's for dinner?

Ryan: My specialty

Marissa: That is?

Ryan: You'll see

Ryan makes dinner and places it in front of Marissa and pours soda into two glasses and gives one to Marissa.

Marissa: You're specialty is grilled cheese

Ryan: And Kraft macaroni and cheese

Marissa: And coke-a-cola (starts giggling)

Ryan: Right (starts laughing)

They start eating. We go back to Sadie she finally gets off the couch. She's obviously in pain.

Sadie: I've got to go to the store and pick up some pills

Sadie grabs her keys and goes to the store. She picks up some Advil and a pregnancy test. She drives back to Marissa's house. She takes the pills and the pregnancy test. Twenty minutes later Sadie looks at the pregnancy test.

Sadie: Shit I'm pregnant, I've got to call Luke

Sadie dials Luke's cell phone number. Luke picks up.

Luke: Hello?

Sadie: Hey Luke it's me Sadie

Luke: Sadie are you okay you sound scared

Sadie: Yeah can I meet you some where in ten minutes

Luke: Yeah we could go to the Outskirts Beach

Sadie: Sounds good

Luke: See you then

Sadie: Bye

Luke: Bye

Sadie hangs up the phone. We go back to Marissa and Ryan. Marissa and Ryan are cuddled up on a lawn chair talking. Then Marissa looks at Ryan straight in the eyes and so does he. Then Ryan takes his hand and runs it down Marissa's soft face. Marissa leans in to kiss Ryan and Ryan does the same they start making out passionly. We leave Ryan and Marissa and go back to Sadie. Sadie is driving to the Outskirts Beach. She finally reaches the beach. She fines Luke's truck and goes into the passenger's side of the truck. Luke's radio is blaring. Sadie reaches over and turns it down.

Luke: So what did you need to tell me?

Sadie: Well this is kinda of hard for me to say but

Luke: But what

Sadie: I'm pregnant!

Luke: What! Are you sure!

Sadie: Yes I took a pregnancy test

Luke: How do you its my baby?

Sadie: Because I haven't had sex with my boyfriend in three months and I just have been feeling really shity this week and I only missed my period this month

Luke: Hey listen I'll be there for you

Sadie: Thanks

Luke: Does anyone else know?

Sadie: No

Luke: Let's try to keep it that way babe

Sadie: I'll try

Luke: Need any extra lovin'

Sadie: Not tonight

Luke: I'll call you

Sadie: Okay

Luke: Bye (kisses Sadie)

Sadie: Okay (kisses Luke)

Sadie gets out of Luke's car and goes into her own car and watches Luke drive off. She starts crying and takes out her pocketknife cuts her self draws a beaded line of blood and drives off. We go back to Marissa and Ryan. We see Ryan drop off Marissa and see Marissa walk into her house. She goes into the bathroom and finds a pregnancy test. She runs out and goes into her room and dials Summer's number. Summer answers

Summer: Hello?

Marissa: Hey Summer its me

Summer: What is it Coop

Marissa: I found my cousin's pregnancy test in the bathroom

Summer: And

Marissa: She's pregnant, How do I confront her?

Summer: Hey since tomorrow is Saturday invite me over and I'll make it come up in a conversion while we'll shopping

Marissa: Great come over at eleven

Summer: See you then

Marissa: Bye

Marissa hangs up.


	11. The Runaway

It's the next day around eleven. We see Summer knock on the door. Marissa answers it.

Marissa: Hey Sum come in

Summer: Where's Sadie

Marissa: In the kitchen

Summer: Okay

Summer goes into the kitchen and finds Sadie cleaning the dishes

Summer: Hey Sadie

Sadie: Hey Summer

Summer: You want to go shopping?

Sadie: I don't know I don't have the money

Summer: Don't worry it's on me

Sadie: Okay

Summer: Than lets go

Sadie: All right

Summer and Sadie leave. They are now at the mall. Looking around.

Summer: Hey Sadie

Sadie: Yeah

Summer: Please don't get mad with me, but Marissa found a pregnancy test in the bathroom last night and

Sadie: I know she wants to know everything

Summer: Correct

Sadie: I'm pregnant and its Luke's baby

Summer: Really

Sadie: Yes

Summer: Wow

Sadie: You can tell it to Marissa, but I'm leaving the mall

Summer: Wait

Sadie runs out of the mall and starts her car. Summer calls Marissa.

Marissa: Hello

Summer: It's me Summer

Marissa: What did you find out

Summer: Everything you wanted

Marissa: Who's the father

Summer: Luke

Marissa: Oh my god

Summer: Not only that but she ran off

Marissa: Where to?

Summer: I don't know

Marissa: Okay I'll come get you and I'll send Ryan out to go look for her

Summer: Okay I will meet you in front of the mall in five minutes

Marissa: All right I'll call Ryan right now

Summer: Okay bye

Marissa hangs up. And dials the Cohen's number. Seth picks up

Seth: Hello?

Marissa: Hey Seth it's me Marissa, is Ryan there?

Seth: Yeah

Marissa: Can I talk to him?

Seth: Sure

Seth runs off to get Ryan.

Ryan: Hey Marissa, what's up

Marissa: I need you to help me

Ryan: What's wrong

Marissa: My cousin Sadie ran away from Summer at the mall

Ryan: Why?

Marissa: It's a long story

Ryan: Okay I'll help, where do you want me to look

Marissa: Around the mall, she couldn't have gone far

Ryan: Okay I'll take Seth's cell phone. To call you if I find her

Marissa: Okay bye

Ryan grabs Seth's cell phone and heads out we see him drive into downtown Newport. He finds Sadie walking on the streets. She looks drunk and upset. Ryan parks and chases Sadie until he catches up to her.

Ryan: Sadie! Stop!

Sadie: What's the point Ryan

Ryan: What do you mean?

Sadie: I'm all washed up

Ryan: No you're not Sadie, Come on Sadie we're going back to Marissa's

Sadie: You can I'm not, I'm going back to LA

Ryan: No you're not

Ryan grabs Sadie by the arm

Sadie: Let me go Ryan

Sadie jerks her arm away from Ryan. Ryan looks at his hands and there's blood.

Ryan: Sadie you're bleeding

Sadie: Yeah I got into a fight

Ryan: You leave me no choice

Sadie: Ya wouldn't dare

Ryan picks up Sadie and starts running back to his car. He puts Sadie into the back seat of his car. And gets in and dials Marissa's cell phone.

Marissa: Hello?

Ryan: Hey it's me

Marissa: Did you find her?

Ryan: Yeah she's in the front seat with me

Marissa: Great I just picked up Summer

Ryan: Meet me downtown by the coffee shop

Marissa: Okay be there in a few minutes

Ryan: Okay see you then

Ryan hangs up his cell phone.

Sadie: Ya got anything to drink in here

Ryan: No

Sadie: Can we listen to the radio

Ryan: I guess so

Sadie turns on the radio. Maroon 5's song She Will Be Loved comes on. Sadie starts to sing and Ryan joins in. The song ends.

Ryan: Wonderful singing

Sadie: Thanks I hear that a lot

Ryan: I would imagine you hear that a lot

Marissa and Summer pull up aside Ryan

Marissa: Hey Ryan

Ryan: Hey

Marissa: So what did you need

Ryan: I need someone to drive Sadie's car back

Sadie: I can do it

Marissa: Sadie you're obviously drunk

Sadie: So I can drive

Marissa: That's what you're brother always said

Sadie: Don't you even (interrupted by Summer)

Summer: I'll drive your car okay

Sadie: Okay fine

Summer gets into Sadie's car. They all drive back to Marissa's house. Sadie falls asleep on the way to Marissa's. Ryan brings Sadie upstairs into Marissa's bed and tucks her in. He goes back down stairs into Marissa's kitchen where Summer and Marissa are seated.

Marissa: What are we going to do?

Ryan: Maybe the best is to call Luke and see what his plan is

Marissa: Great plan but I'm not calling him

Ryan: Okay I'll call him. I just need his number

Marissa: I'll dial it

Marissa dials Luke's cell phone number and gives the phone to Ryan

Luke: Hello?

Ryan: Hey it's me Ryan

Luke: Hey dude what's up

Ryan: Well I'm at Marissa's and she wants you to come over to her house so we can talk over something about Sadie with you

Luke: Shit she told you

Ryan: No Marissa found a pregnancy test in the bathroom and Summer find out the rest

Luke: Okay I'm coming over

Ryan: Okay see you in a little bit

Ryan hangs up the phone

__

Well I hope ya like, One chapter to go!


	12. Sadie's ending

It's next day we're at Marissa's house. We see Sadie get up out of Marissa's bed. She goes get dress in a white tank and black skort and black and white converses. She goes into the bathroom and brushes her hair into a ponytail washes her face, brushes her teeth. Then she goes down stairs. She sees Marissa, Ryan, Summer, and Luke in the living room.

Sadie: What's going on here

Marissa: Well last night we were all talking what are we going to do

Sadie: Whose suitcases are those?

Luke gets up and goes next to Sadie

Luke: They're mine, I'm going to move out to LA with you so we can raise the baby

Sadie: Ya really don't need to do that I'll be fine

Luke: I know you don't need to but I want to

Sadie: Really?

Luke: Yes come on let's go pack your stuff

Sadie: All right

Sadie follows Luke upstairs. They pack all Sadie's belongings and Luke carries down the suitcase and bag.

Marissa: You guys ready to go?

Sadie: Yeah

Ryan: I'll help Luke with the suitcases

Luke: Okay then let's go

Luke and Ryan bring Luke's and Sadie's suitcases into Sadie's and Luke's car. They come back inside.

Luke: All packed

Sadie: Then we better say our good byes

Luke: I guess so

Sadie: Hey thanks cuz for everything

Marissa: You're welcome guys

Sadie: See ya around guys, well keep in touch

Summer: Okay bye guys

Ryan: Bye

Sadie and Luke get into their cars and wave goodbye and ride away from The OC

Well that's the ending I hope you read the sequel which I'm already in the process of writing it's called New Beginning hope y'all read!


End file.
